Corteks proposes to develop a low-to-moderate cost digital video/EEG monitoring system. The system will constitute a major advance over conventional video/EEg monitoring systems by providing automatic control of video camera positioning and zoom, by detecting clinical relevant video events, and by providing the electroencephalographer with high speed random access of the entire monitoring session, allowing for visual review of desired segments adjustably accelerated rates. Phase II will consist of continued algorithm research and development for video compression and event detection, and design, construction, and testing of prototype hardware.